Before Ever After
by Amegafuru-Yugure
Summary: Penyesalan seorang pahlawan.
1. Before

_Tubuh pucat itu diguncang hebat, berniat membangunkannya yang tertidur tanpa nafas._

_Air mata mengalir deras diikuti deruan tangis putus asa, memecah kesunyian malam perang yang langitnya berteriak kesakitan, membawa perasaan para pendekar yang telah gugur dalam perjuangan mereka._

_Angin bertiup tak lagi dirasa dingin di tubuh. Hampa, Kosong._

_Membiarkan tanah bertabur darah menjadi saksi bisu keduanya._

_Saksi perpisahan dengan sang sahabat terkasih._

_Yang telah pergi dengan menyandang gelar pahlawan._

Buku itu ditutup pelan, menyembunyikan kalimat penuh makna dibalik sampulnya. Serasa puas membaca, dialihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal bagai kamus bahasa asing itu kearah anak berkacamata yang duduk disebelahnya, sembari menyunggingkan senyum ia berkata.

"Gimana Fang? Keren gak cerita tadi?"

"Apanya? Pada akhirnya maincharacternya mati." Ujar Fang, menjawab dengan mata yang masih fokus pada novel tipis ditangan.

Mendengar jawaban anak itu, Boboiboy memasang wajah kesal seraya mendekatkan diri padanya. "Bukan itulah. Tapi kisah persahabatan mereka."

"Ya ya, terserah." Manik merahnya masih fokus pada bacaan namun tubuh merespon rangsang otak dan bergerak menjauh.

"Jangan ketus gitu donk. Kita kan Kawan. Mana tau bisa sama seperti mereka." Kata Boboiboy sembari memegang pundak Fang, menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

Merasa terganggu, Fang mengalihkan pendangan menghadap kearahnya. "Siapa bilang? Kau dan aku itu rival. Tidak lebih."

"Kalau gitu mau gak mulai sekarang kita jadi sahabat?"

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita rival."

"Yaudah, kita sahabat sekaligus rival. Mau?"

"Gak."

"Iss, Fang sombong bener. Sudah baik aku mau jadi sahabatmu."

"Aku gak minta."

"Pokoknya sahabat."

"Rival."

"Sahabat!"

"Rival!"

"Rival!"

"Sahab--"

Pemilik kuasa bayang menutup mulut. Boboiboy tersenyum lebar saat anak itu termakan umpannya. "Jadi status kita apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga dirasa sebuah tangan yang terkepal memukul dadanya pelan. Dilihatnya Fang menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Matanya mengerjap. Ia tau orang disebelahnya ini sulit berbicara sejujurnya. Ia tau sebenarnya apa yang ingin Fang sampaikan.

Boboiboy tersenyum.

**Boboiboy Monsta**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.**

**And,**

**Happy reading~**

"Lepaskan...Fang.."

Hatinya sesak ketika mendengar suara parau itu. Maniknya nanar melihat kulit seputih susu itu tergores penuh luka, namun tubuh yang oleng itu berusaha berdiri untuknya dengan sepasang manik seindah langit sore menatap sengit sosok alien yang tengah mencengkram lehernya.

"Ber..hen..ti.." Fang berkata sedih, berniat agar anak bertopi dino itu menghentikan tindakannya. Sayang suaranya sendiri nyaris menyamai bisikan, ia tau tenaganya dalam tahap gawat dan sukses membuat kegigihan anak yang membelanya itu tidak turun sedikitpun.

"Ti..dak..akan-uhuk!" Anak itu batuk hebat disertai muntah darah. "Lepaskan..dia..se..ka..rang.." Nada anak bertopi dino itu lemah namun penuh perintah.

Boboiboy meringis.

Si alien diam cukup lama. Sebelum tangan berbalut besi melepaskan dirinya dan tanpa perasaan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya.

Sebentar saja, ia dapat melihat manik di balik kacamata itu terbelalak padanya. Pada apa yang dilakukan alien itu yang kemudian dirasa oleh Boboiboy bahwa tubuhnya melayang di udara.

Terlempar.

Pecahan tanah yang terangkat disertai debu tercipta disekitar Boboiboy saat dirinya menghantam bebatuan.

Sakit menjalar dengan sangat cepat. Boboiboy mengumpulkan kesadaran, memastikan keberadaan sang kawan. Matanya membelalak saat sang alien berjalan mendekati si surai ungu. Rasa khawatirnya memuncak ketika anak pemilik kuasa bayang-yang setahu olehnya jam pemberi kuasa anak itu sudah rusak-sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Boboiboy berusaha bangun dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia berlari, namun terlambat.

Saat kapak itu diayunkan, saat tubuh itu terpental, saat terakhir sang kawan menatap manik jingganya sembari memberikan senyuman, saat itulah Boboiboy ingin waktu kembali terulang.

Kembali saat dirinya dan sang rival menjalin hubungan penuh warna...

"FAAANGGG!!"

...Sahabat.

"Ya, kita sahabat."


	2. After

**Boboiboy Monsta**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.**

**And,**

**Happy reading~**

Nafasnya memburu namun tubuhnya masih terus bergerak. Staminanya sudah dalam tahap mengkhawatirkan tapi ia tetap melawan tubuhnya yang berontak ingin istirahat. Topi dinonya ia biarkan terlempar entah kemana, disaat ia dengan susah payah berlari demi menggapai'nya' yang terbang dan akan jatuh.

Boboiboy berlari. Manik jingganya tidak sedetikpun berpindah dari objek yang berada diatas sana. Pada tubuh yang tadi terlempar kuat hingga terpental, yang terbang di udara dan akan menubruk tanah kapan saja.

Ia tidak mau tubuh itu merasa kesakitan lagi disaat dirinya sendiri terguling di tanah karena kecerobohan menginjak batu. Ia bangun, lagi, kembali berlari.

Dirinya sangat lelah, namun mulutnya dipaksakan berteriak memanggil nama sang objek terbang itu, dengan harapan saat dipanggil ia akan menyahut, sehingga sedikit memberikan kelegaan pada hati.

Namun jawaban yang diharapkan tidak didapat, hanya diam disertai suara dentuman dan ledakan keras.

Matanya nyalang melihat tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna merah itu keluar dengan deras dari luka besar di tubuh sang objek, melayang bercamput dengan udara, jatuh di tanah merembes memberikan corak.

"FAAANGGG!!"

Boboiboy melompat, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi tapi setidaknya ia bisa menggapai sang objek. Mereka jatuh terguling-guling, dengan Boboiboy yang memeluk erat sang objek dan melindunginya dari kerasnya tanah. Hingga tubrukan pada sebuah batu besar menghentikan laju tubuh mereka.

Kesadaran pemilik kuasa terkuat itu tinggal setengah. Kelopak bersembunyikan manik senada langit sore itu terbuka tidak sepenuhnya, melihat objek manusia dalam pelukannya, Fang, berharap sang sahabat baik-baik saja.

Namun nyeri hati yang didapat ketika dirinya melihat dada itu berlubang, mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Wajah susunya pucat pasi, nafasnya setengah-setengah, masih hidup namun dalam kondisi kematian mendekati.

Perlahan bulir air jatuh merembes di wajah bulat sang pahlawan pulai rintis. Pikirannya tidak fokus, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Boboiboy merutuki dirinya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia keras kepala? Mengapa ia terlalu percaya diri? Mengapa ia dengan entengnya pergi melawan pasukan alien hanya karena mereka melukai atuknya? Ia terbawa emosi, ia tau. Tapi mengapa ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kawannya yang sudah melarang dirinya? Padahal ia pun sadar akan risiko besar yang akan dihadapi. Walau pada akhirnya mereka bersama-sama pergi dengan harapan akan membawa kemenangan, dan disini mereka disudutkan. Tidak, mereka dikalahkan.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ia gagal. Gagal menjalankan tugas melindungi semua orang. Gagal menjadi sahabat yang bisa melindungi teman-temannya.

Kegagalan yang menyakitkan.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhirkan? Boboiboy sadar tidak akan bisa dirinya kembali ke awal untuk merubah segalanya.

Boboiboy tau sekarang bukan waktunya menangis, disaat sesosok alien besar berwarna ungu berjalan mendekat dengan kapak besar dibelakang, siap diayunkan kapan saja. Tapi ia hanya anak kecil. Anak kecil berusia 14 tahun yang terjebak dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan, dimana tidak ada satupun senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk dirinya melawan, melindungi diri.

Bohong jika ia tidak takut. Bohong jika ia berani.

Apa yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan disaat jam pemberi kuasa, satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki rusak? Disaat rival sekaligus sahabatnya hampir mati? Tenagapun sekarang tidak punya, membuat keberanian yang sudah terkumpul beberapa waktu lalu sirna sudah.

Boboiboy menangis tertahan. Tangannya memeluk erat sang sahabat, setidaknya dengan begini ia masih bisa melindungi sahabatnya itu.

Mata ditutup pelan, menghadapi akhir didepannya dengan lapang dada.

Sebelum semuanya lenyap, Boboiboy mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara dari orang yang dipeluknya sekarang, yang Boboiboy sadari tubuh itu sudah tidak bergerak, nafasnya tidak lagi dirasa. Hilang.

Boboiboy tersenyum...

Sebelum Fang membawa sang pahlawan untuk ikut pergi kedalam mimpi indah.

"Boboiboy."


End file.
